pj_masks_disney_juniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy's Cloudy Crisis
"Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" is the second half of the 1st episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. The day starts with some kids playing in a soccer field's sprinklers. Connor is afraid of the water and the kids discover that dark clouds are coming from the sprinkler's pipes and somehow covering the sky. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl (first appearance) *Moths (first appearance) The episode starts with the kids playing tag in the park. The cat runs frightened when the park's water sprinklers suddenly start spraying water. Excited at the spinklers, the kids rush and play with the water, all except Connor who says he's just not into sprinklers. They are all enjoying the water when the sprinklers suddenly turn off. Everyone notices the seemingly clogged hoses, and are surprised when little clouds emerge out of the hoses, then floating away and expanding and blocking the sun. The children complain about the dark clouds and the cold wind. Connor assures them that summer won't be ruined. Amaya then suggests following the hose to see what's really going on. It leads them to the water tank, which is empty. While they wonder who can be behind it all, a moth emerged out of the tank, and they become certain it is Luna Girl. The episode then goes to the PJ Masks' transformation sequence. During the night, the sky is already heavy with dark clouds. Once out of the Cat Car, the PJ Masks are welcomed by a weird sound. They go to the water tank and see Luna Girl using her Luna powers to make more clouds to fill the tank up. The three heroes show up, but Luna Girl doesn't seem to be surprised. She then reveals her plan to block the sun with clouds, so no daytime kid can ever play summer games again. Owlette tries to persuade Luna Girl to play with them, but this attempt isn't successful. Gekko exclaims to the idea that summer would be ruined. Catboy explains a plan to stop the villain, but a moth overhears the conversation and tells its master about it. Luna Girl strikes back by sending rain clouds to Catboy, who is scared of water. Luna Girl orders the clouds to follow Catboy and rain wherever he goes. As Catboy remains trapped by the clouds, Owlette and Gekko reminds him of the plan, but he is too overwhelmed by the clouds. Gekko sets out to help him, while Owlette goes and distract Luna Girl. Luna Girl sees Gekko and uses her Luna power to send a cloud to block Gekko's sight, temporarirly blinding him. Owlette rushes off to get the Luna Magnet away from Luna Girl to save her friends, but she is chased by the moths. Owlette then manages to force the Luna Magnet out of Luna Girl's hands and shouts for Catboy to run. Catboy also manages to barely escape the clouds when the clouds begin to rain on him again, wetting the tip of his tail. Owlette tries to help, and while the PJ Masks are busy, Luna Girl summons more clouds. Catboy manages to hide when Owlette used her Super Owl Wings to push the clouds away. She then talks to Catboy and tells him its just fine to get wet. Catboy positively responds, and the two of them head out to continue saving the day. Luna Girl angril makes the clouds bigger and rainier. She mocks Catboy but he says he's not afraid. Lightning flashes suddenly and at once, Catboy's courage is gone. Owlette tries to help again, but she ends up being clouded by Luna Girl. Now she and Gekko both have zero visibility vision until a flight trip around the playground frees them momentarily, before being blinded again. Luna Girl again mocks Catboy and says he cannot stop her as long as he's a scaredy cat. She summons a line of clouds to surround Catboy. Catboy stands helpless as Luna Girl continues her sinister scheme. Catboy decides he cannot let his friends down, even though he does not like getting wet. So with Super Cat Speed, he dashes into the rain clouds, making them follow him to Luna Girl, eventually fusing them into one giant rain cloud. Luna Girl and Catboy are both soaked. Catboy tries to take the Luna Magnet from Luna Girl, as lightning from the cloud make them look as if playing or dancing. Then lightning strikes the Luna Magnet, and Catboy finally gets it. Catboy starts reversing the clouds, and frees Owlette and Gekko. He orders Gekko to bring him the clouds in the tank. Luna Girl interrupts and tries to retake the Luna Magnet, breaking it. She then dashes away angrily. Catboy says getting wet isn't so bad, especially it means saving his friends. And so they shout 'hooray!', for in the night they saved the day. Next morning, the kids are playing in the park again. The water is back. Greg asks why Connor still does not like the water. Connor just says he can still use the hoses to spray them with water. He then chases the kids, with a water hose. *This episode teaches that you should be willing to face your fears. *This episode features Luna Girl's first appearance. **She also appears to show the most anger in this episode, screaming multiple times. *In this episode, Luna Girl accidentally does a tango with Catboy while fighting over the Luna Magnet. It is uncertain if this was on purpose or not. *This episode reveals that Catboy is afraid of water, referencing a stereotype of cats.